Pick-up trucks and trailers have long been used to transport a variety of articles and substances. The majority of pick-up trucks and trailers do not include an integral mechanism to cover bed contents. As a result plastic tarps are often draped over the top of the bed and any contents within the bed and secured with ties and bungee cords. However, the tarps do not provide a seal to contain contents included in the bed of the truck or trailer and are also do not seal out moisture and/or dust.
Custom fitted hard shell tonneau covers have been developed that provide rigid enclosures, but these are relatively expensive and typically become a semi-permanent part of the vehicle once installed. In addition, rigid tonneau covers limit the contents of the bed from extending above a side of the truck or trailer. In addition, permanent tonneau covers often impede loading and unloading of a cargo bed. Soft tonneau covers have similar drawbacks and in addition, although a semi-permanent part of the vehicle do not wear well and do not always provide a sufficient seal against the weather elements.